


Il patto del demone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Patti di sangue [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Contracts, Demon Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un patto demoniaco può essere una sorpresa per il demone stesso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Attrazione fatale’.  
> Scritta con il prompt del 11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE Demone/Stregone C'è un "prezzo" da pagare per l'evocazione (o era forse proprio questo l'obiettivo?)

Il patto del demone

Il fiato si condensava davanti al viso dello stregone, intento a guardare il demone che gli stava comparendo davanti, al centro di un pentacolo sul pavimento.

Il demone socchiuse gli occhi, camminando sul pavimento di pietra lavica e si leccò le labbra voluttuosamente, guardando l’evocatore.

“Sei stato tu a chiamarmi?” soffiò con voce calda. 

“Sì, ho usato l’antico libro. Mi chiamo Aiku” si presentò lo stregone. 

Il demone ghignò e gli avvicinò la punta della coda vermiglia al viso, lo stregone se la mise in bocca e la succhiò, inumidendola di saliva.

“Oh, un lussurioso” biascicò il demone, accarezzando i glutei di Aiku.

Aiku boccheggiò e si piegò a novanta, leccando sopra il bassoventre del demone che fece una risata roca. 

“Vi ricordo che col patto, sarete voi il padrone. Così non si direbbe” soffiò.

Lo stregone si raddrizzò ed iniziò a spogliarsi, guardandolo con le pupille dilatate.

< Il desiderio dannerà la tua anima e alla tua morte sarà lei ad appartenermi. Mi desidererai giorno e notte. Una volta provato, non potrai più farne a meno. Quasi tutti i tuoi desideri si tramuteranno nella richiesta continua di essere posseduto. Questo ti consumerà velocemente, facendoti bruciare di lussuria tra le mie braccia > pensò il demone.

"Per cosa mi hai evocato?" chiese.

"Il motivo della mia evocazione l'ho scritto sulla pergamena insieme alla mia firma di sangue. Potrai leggerlo dopo aver ottenuto quello che devi donarti in cambio” soffiò lo stregone. Si passò la mano sul petto sottile e accavallò le gambe, sporgendo il bacino in avanti.

"Si tratta del tuo corpo... però credo che tu lo sappia già” disse il demone. 

Lo stregone annuì e si stese per terra, aprendogli le braccia.

"Allora che questa notte di passione abbia inizio, padrone" disse il demone, mettendosi sopra di lui.

Un pentacolo apparve sulla schiena di Aiku, brillando di una pallida luce viola. Le candele sul pavimento si accesero l’una dietro l’altra, dando vita a fiammelle blu scuro, mentre delle piume nere precipitavano dal soffitto. 

Il demone iniziò a baciargli le braccia, le gambe e il petto, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto di sé. Il corpo del demone fu rigato da gocce di sudore, mentre piume nere gli aderivano ai muscoli contratti, gettò indietro la testa e alcune goccioline volarono tutt’intorno.

Lo stregone prese una piuma nera e la baciò, la leccò e la passò sulle labbra del demone, che gemette di piacere. 

Il demone lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

“Sì, così!” sbraitò lo stregone, arcuando la schiena per il piacere. Strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi del demone e gli graffiò il petto.

“Ancora… ancora… ancora…” lo ripeteva ad ogni movimento del costato. Strinse così forte i capezzoli del demone da fargli sfuggire un gemito di dolore. 

Si aggrappò all’impalcature di corna sul capo del demone e accelerò sempre di più i movimenti, graffiandosi i glutei, mentre il demone penetrava sempre più a fondo. Rivoli di saliva gli sfuggivano dalle labbra.

“Ditemi. Per evocarmi ci voleva un corpo, chi avete ucciso per condurmi a voi? Chi ha unito il nostro fato?” gli chiese il demone.

“Il mio ultimo amante!” sbraitò Aiku.

Il demone s’impensierì.

“Sei un vero peccatore” sussurrò.

< Non capisco. A questo punto iniziano a perdere il controllo per il desiderio. Invece adesso, sono io a sentire la voglia impellente crescere, non riesco a fermare le gambe > pensò.

“Più forte… più forte… sì, così…” esclamò lo stregone a gran voce. 

Il demone si spingeva dentro di lui, ansante, seguendo le sue direttive, dimenando così furiosamente il bacino da sfregarsi la pelle, arrossandosela e graffiandola.

Aiku gli stringeva i fianchi con le gambe in modo sempre più spasmodico, gli lasciò andare le corna e gli afferrò i polsi con entrambi le mani, facendosi sbattere contro il pavimento ad ogni spinta.

“Pa-padrone…” esalò il demone, mentre un rivolo di sangue gli scivolava dal naso. 

Lo stregone si fece prendere ancora e ancora, il demone riusciva ad articolare solo gemiti, le candele si erano spente da parecchio e la c’era si era solidificata sul pavimento.

“Basta” biascicò secco l’evocatore.

Il demone obbedì, scivolando fuori da lui, lo stregone strisciò indietro, riprendendo fiato e si rimise in piedi, a fatica, accarezzò il membro del demone con il piede e lo vide rabbrividire d’eccitazione.

"Vedi, quello che volevo era che fossi mio eternamente. Tu e tutte le anime che hai collezionato" spiegò.

"Quando morirai, sarà la tua anima ad appartenermi" ringhiò il demone.

"Ho un'altra cattiva notizia. Ho venduto mia madre per avere la vita eterna da una divinità. Sei mio eternamente, ti ho detto… chi gioca sempre col fuoco, finisce per scottarsi” spiegò lo stregone.

Il demone cadde carponi con lo sguardo sperduto.

“Vostro, Padrone” gemette.

"Credo che ti chiamerò Azareth" disse lo stregone. Un collare apparve al collo del demone, con il nome inciso in oro sulla superficie di pelle nera. 

Il demone gorgogliò, dimenando il bacino desideroso.

"Ora portami i tuoi succubi. Voglio testarli" ordinò.

"Obbedisco" esalò il demone, scomparendo in una nuvola violetta.


	2. Aiku e Bunneh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con il prompt de Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S. Ladyhawke C.:  
> Centoundici giorni sono passati dalla tua nascita alla mia  
> Cento perché si lambiccasse il maleficio  
> Dieci per organizzare il nostro incontro  
> Uno perché ti amassi

Aiku e Bunneh

 

La luce blu di alcune candele, levitanti, di colore verde smeraldo illuminava la stanza. Vagano intorno e dentro una grande voliera, passando attraverso le sbarre di ferro battuto, dalla forma di ampi rovi di piante rampicanti, sfiorando dei trespoli.

“Pa-padrone… pensavo… vo-voleste…” esalò il demone, in un angolo della stanza al di fuori della voliera.

“Ci stavi mettendo troppo tempo” disse Aiku. Intorno a lui si stava dissipando del fumo violetto.

< In fondo non è più in grado di stare in piedi. Avrebbe rischiato di non essere riconosciuto e attaccato dalle sue stesse priorità.

Poi, così, è anche stato più divertente> pensò.

Teneva in mano un pugnale sporco di sangue, il pentacolo sulla sua schiena era scomparso.

La porta della voliera dei succubi era aperta ed i trespoli, ad eccezione di uno, erano vuoti.

L’unico succube aveva la coda di un topo che gli pendeva dalle labbra sporche di sangue, delle grandi ali da pipistrello richiuse sulle spalle, che coprivano in parte il pentacolo viola sulla sua schiena, e delle catene magiche lo legavano come una cavigliera dorata al suo trespolo.

Aiku camminò tra i cadaveri delle creature, le caviglie ancora bloccate dalle catene che finivano in quelli che erano stati i loro trespoli. Gli occhi bianchi e le bocche spalancate, le labbra sporche di sangue umano mischiato al loro.

Lo stregone ne calciò uno, vedendolo rotolare fino alle sbarre con un tonfo metallico secco.

< Voi non m’interessavate… Non eravate nient’altro che sciocche vittime ignoranti. La lussuria è per me solo una facciata, la carne non m’interessa se ad essa non è associato dell’altro > pensò.

“Sicuro di avermi passato ognuno dei ricordi che appartenevano a queste vittime?” domandò Aiku, facendo volteggiare tra le dita il pugnale.

“O-ovvi- _mnhaaa_ … Ovviamente” biascicò il demone, gorgogliando.

Lo stregone schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Pensavo avessi delle anime migliori, demone. Ringrazia di essere un buon amante o avrei potuto sentire la mancanza dell’amante che ho ucciso, sacrificandolo per evocarti” si lamentò.

“Pe-perdonatemi… padrone…” esalò il demone, strusciandosi per terra col bassoventre, a gattoni fuori dalla gabbia, scosso da tremiti di piacere. Aveva lo sguardo sperduto, i suoi capelli umidi aderivano all’impalcatura delle sue labbra e saliva gocciolava dalle sue labbra socchiuse.

“Non crucciarti. Almeno l’ultima che eri riuscito a prendere, prima di conoscermi, sarebbe valsa comunque la pena da sola” disse lo stregone.

Il demone piegò di lato il capo, mostrando il nome inciso in oro sulla superficie di pelle nera del suo collare: “Azareth”.

Lo stregone si avvicinò all’unico incubus rimasto che spiccò il volo, lanciando versi striduli.

“Ora sei mio” soffiò Aiku, portandosi un dito alla bocca e succhiandolo lascivo.

Bunneh aveva le pupille così dilatate da prendergli tre-quarti dell’iride. Protendeva il suo corpo ignudo verso il padrone, il membro svettante e le gambe spalancate, i glutei sporti nella sua direzione, si tendeva non riuscendo a raggiungerlo, bloccato dalle catene.

< Oh, mio piccolo demone, più frugo in te, più mi rendo conto che non ho fatto solo bene a risparmiarti, ma forse sono finalmente giunto a quello che volevo > pensò lo stregone.

“Azareth, ho ucciso queste anime perché ho un’altra richiesta da farti. So che ne basterebbe solo una, ma, direi che così vado sul sicuro” disse.

“Ordinate, padrone” mormorò il demone, accasciandosi a terra.

< Una fortuna che voi demoni non possiate morire, un ‘altro giro’ ti avrebbe ucciso, altrimenti. Oh, sarà più che contento di possedermi di nuovo, ormai non desidera altro. La candela che bruciava gli altri di passione si è sciolta. Una fortuna che abbia bisogno di atti sessuali e non di certificata verginità, perché non lo era da parecchio. Ha strappato la pagina del libro che specificava la realtà per nascondere gli effetti collaterali, ma io l’ho ritrovata e ho scoperto anche con che incantesimo invertire la situazione. Poteva permettersi di parlare di verginità e di sembrare più figo e potente di quanto in realtà non fosse > rifletté Aiku.

“Voglio che tu renda questo succube un demone” ordinò.

“Co-come desiderate” esalò il demone, mentre la sua coda s’intrecciava intorno alla sua coscia.

Lo stregone si voltò verso l’incubus che era atterrato ai piedi del trespolo, accanto ad un secchio vuoto, sporco di sangue.

“Oggi da succube rinasci demone. Fratello stregone, noi due non siamo così diversi. Scandagliando nei ricordi di cui il demone a cui ti sei sottoposto ti ha privato, ed ora, divenuto esso a sua volta mio schiavo, ti vengono da me restituiti; ho scoperto molto di te.

Centoundici giorni sono passati dalla tua nascita alla mia” disse Aiku. Lo raggiunse e gli posò le mani sulle guance.

Bunneh dimenava furiosamente la coda che finiva con una membrana triangolare, sporgendo i glutei verso di lui.

Aiku sorrise, guardandolo saltellare facendo dei versi striduli.

Bunneh gli strusciò il viso sulla mano, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava la guancia con il pugnale, sporcandolo del sangue degli altri succubi.

“Cento giorno perché il maleficio ti dannasse, privandoti di vita e libertà” proseguì lo stregone.

Le ali si ritirarono sulla schiena di Bunneh, mentre i suoi versi simili a quelli acuti di un’aquila si trasformavano in quelli di dolore di un essere umano.

< Sei stato dannato da un’attrazione fatale. Da puro diverrai dannatore e forse, insieme, entrambi troveremo un amore diverso dalla fugace sensualità. Me lo auguro > pensò Aiku, mentre l’altro cadeva seduto per terra a gambe aperte.

“La tua famiglia non potrebbe accettarti. Anche sapendo chi sei, scoprendo cos’hai fatto per loro, conoscendo come hai squartato il loro assassino, come hai dannato la tua anima per resuscitarli, proverebbero raccapriccio per te.

Lo so, l’ho vissuto.

Mia sorella minore è morta di malattia ed io ho ceduto un occhio ad un altro demone. Quando è tornata tra noi, mio padre mi ha accusato di stregoneria nera. Orripilato dalla mia devianza, dal mio essere andato contro le regole pure degli stregoni, mi ha scacciato. La popolazione del paese, sobillata da mia madre stessa, ha bruciato la piccola sul rogo. Mio padre si è suicidato per la vergogna…

Io ho avuto la mia vendetta. Ho sacrificato mia madre ha una divinità e lei mi ha donato la vita eterna ed un corpo nuovo, con entrambi gli occhi sani.

Da allora sono andato alla ricerca, amante dopo amante, demone dopo demone, di qualcuno che potesse essere come me.

Ora sento che sei tu” raccontò lo stregone.

Delle corna crebbero sul capo di Bunneh che si guardò intorno, confuso.

“Ci sono voluti dieci anni per organizzare il nostro incontro. Perché sai, abbiamo frequentato la scuola di stregoneria insieme, ci siamo dannati di nascosto entrambi sulla stessa magia oscura” sussurrò Aiku.

“Aiku? T-tu… Non eri morto?” chiese Bunneh, con aria confusa. Un collare gli comparve intorno al collo e sentì l’eccitazione crescere, arrossì.

Aiku gli accarezzò la guancia, mentre Bunneh si sdraiava sotto di lui, strusciandosi di piacere, le gambe socchiuse e l’eccitazione di nuovo visibile.

“Io no, tu sì. Tu mi appartieni, come demone…” sussurrò.

Bunneh riconobbe il demone che lo aveva maledetto, intento a leccare il pavimento, rotolandosi per terra.

“Padrone, i-il patto… venite… Vi supplico, voglio prendervi”. Il suo bacino si muoveva a ritmo furioso.

“Tutto questo sembra un inferno” biascicò Bunneh. Vide i cadaveri per terra e avvertì un senso di nausea risalire dalla bocca del suo stomaco.

“Ti amo” disse Aiku, baciandolo.

Bunneh lasciò che la sua lingua lo invadesse e mugolò desideroso, l’altro stregone si staccò.

“Ora ci vorrà un solo giorno perché io ti ami. Azareth, attenderai ancora un po’” disse Aiku. Bloccò i fianchi di Bunneh con le proprie ginocchia e continuò a baciarlo, l’altro ricambiava, febbricitante.


End file.
